


Finding Peace

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Oh well., Title Subject to Change, i always make things longer than i mean to., ya know i always say title subject to change but never actually change them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Human Highschool AU with Jock!Roman and Nerd!VirgilVirgil has a hopeless crush on his best friend, Roman.   Roman finds Virgil getting beat up after school.





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous and thesmallestalien on tumblr ~

It was near the end of the day on Friday.  One class period left.  Virgil closed his school locker only to see Roman leaning against the locker next to his.  Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman gave him a cocky smile.

"Heya, Virge."

"Hey, Roman."

"How was your last class?" Roman teased, knowing Virgil hated his history class with a passion.

Virgil rolled his eyes again as he turned to walk to his next class.  Roman pushed himself off the locker to walk beside him.  He blushed as Roman's arm brushed against his own.  As they walked, Virgil ignored the glares given to him by other players on the football team who thought Roman shouldn't be friends with him.

At first they hated each other.  Virgil thought Roman was just another rude, brash football player and Roman thought Virgil was just one of those overly judgmental artsy nerds.  But then they got paired up for some science project and they'd been good friends ever since. (And Virgil may or may not have a huge crush on Roman, but he ignores it as he knows he would never have a chance with him.)

"I mean, besides listening to my classmates non-stop bitching, it was fine," Virgil sighed.  Roman smiled.

"Hey.  After school do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Roman asked.  Virgil's heart skipped a beat.

Before he could answer someone walking the opposite direction purposefully shoved Virgil with his shoulder.  Roman angrily turned around to say something when Virgil grabbed his arm.

"Yeah.  It'd be nice to do something after this long-ass week," Virgil said as he dragged Roman down the hallway to stop him from confronting the other boy.  He'd also take any opportunity he could get to spend more time with the ever-busy jock.

"Cool," Roman said, still glancing behind him.  They found themselves outside Virgil's classroom.  "What-"

Roman was interrupted by the bell.  Roman sighed.

"We'll figure out the details after class," Virgil said, acting like he didn't see his teacher glaring at him from the doorway.

"Yeah, sure.  See ya, Virgil," Roman said while walking off to go to his class.

"See ya."

 

After an agonizing hour of boredom, Virgil walked back to his locker.  He heard someone lean against the locker next to his and knew it was Roman.  He looked over to see Roman grinning sheepishly.

"Heyyyyy, friendo," Roman said, doing the thing where he stretches out his words when he didn't want to say something.

"Hey," Virgil said, preparing himself for the bad news.

"Due to the weather forecast for tomorrow, practice has been moved to today.  And I know I'm your ride home so if I need to miss the first couple minutes of practice to take you home I can-"

Virgil held up his hand.

"I'll wait for you to be done and we can go see a movie after.  It's no big deal," Virgil replied.  Roman smiled widely and Virgil felt blush rise into his cheeks.

"That'd be awesome.  You sure you won't mind waiting?"

"Yeah.  I'll catch up on reading or something, no big deal."

Roman's smile grew wider and Virgil's blush grew darker.

Virgil walked him to the gym where the locker rooms were and stopped right outside.  He sat himself down in the hallway and pulled out his phone and earbuds and turned on some music.  He then pulled out his notebook to finish a little drawing he'd been working on.

Everything was fine until someone kicked his backpack over.  Virgil yanked his earbuds out and looked up.

"I asked what you were doing," some football player asked him, standing over him.  The other stood on the other side of Virgil.  Virgil held up his earbuds to show he couldn't hear anything.

"I'm waiting on my friend to be done with practice."

The football player rolled his eyes.  Was his name Josh?  Virgil vaguely recognized him.  Virgil decided to call him Josh.

"You mean Roman? Fucking wasting his time with you," Josh said.  Virgil clenched his teeth.

"Whatcha got there?" the other one - Matt? -  asked as he quickly reached down and grabbed Virgil's notebook out of his hands.  Virgil jumped and quickly stood up to get it back.

"Give that back," he growled.  He hoped Matt wouldn't look at his drawings.  Matt just scoffed.  He opened it up and Virgil panicked.  He jumped forward and grabbed the notebook and shoved Matt backwards.  He stumbled back and balanced himself so he wouldn't fall over.  Matt looked at Josh and they both turned towards Virgil.  Josh cracked his knuckles and Virgil felt his panic rise.

He grabbed his backpack and tried to run away but Josh grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back.  While Josh was holding his arms behind his back, Matt gave him a swift punch to the stomach and face before he was shoved into the wall.  He felt his face scrape against the brick as he fell to the floor.

Virgil couldn't breath.  He found himself in the fetal position on the ground.  He tried to gasp for air but his breaths were too shallow.  He felt dizzy.  He grabbed his head and waited for the next strike.

He yelped as he was kicked in the side.  Josh grabbed Virgil's hood and he yelped again as his hoodie choked him.  He closed his eyes but was suddenly dropped to the floor.  Virgil opened his eyes to see Josh on the ground with Roman hovering over him, looking angrier than Virgil had ever seen him.

Matt went to grab Roman but Roman reacted quickly and avoided Matt while kicking him to the ground.  Before either Matt or Josh could comprehend what happened, Roman was suddenly carrying Virgil bridal style out of gym.  Roman walked behind a different school building before setting Virgil down.

Virgil slid down the wall to sit and try to catch his breath.  His breathing was still too shallow and he couldn't focus.  Roman knelt in front of him.

"Virgil? You're okay, it's okay.  Virgil?  Focus on my voice and follow my breathing," Roman said softly.

Virgil reached out and grabbed Roman's hands as he needed something to ground him.  Roman quickly took his hands in his.

"Come on, Virgil.  Follow my breathing," Roman said softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of Virgil's hand.

After a bit more coaxing from Roman, Virgil was able to calm down enough to control his breathing.  He blushed as he took his hands out of Roman's and shoved them into his hoodie pockets.

"I'm sorry," Virgil murmured, embarrassed that Roman saw all that.

"Don't apologize," Roman said.  "Come on; I'll take you to my place."

 

Virgil was staring out the passenger side window as Roman drove him to his house.  His breathing was still shaky but he had calmed down considerably.  He fiddled with his hoodie strings as he put his head on the window.

"Virgil?"

"Hm?" Virgil hummed.  He didn't want to look at Roman as tears were falling down his face.  He was sure Roman noticed but he still didn't want to face him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Virgil sighed.  He knew this conversation was going to happen and he had been dreading it.  He drew in a shaky breath before talking.

"I was just sitting there and then Matt and Josh-"

"Matt and Cody."

"Whatever.  Matt and Cody just came over and started bothering me.  Then Matt took my notebook and I panicked so I shoved him to get it back and then, you know." Virgil trailed off.

"What'd they do?"

"Huh?"

"What did they do?"

Virgil started twisting his hoodie strings around his fingers.  Roman noticed.  It's what Virgil does when he's really nervous.

"Virgil, I need to know how badly you're hurt."

Virgil was then aware of how angry Roman was.  He was fuming as he stared at the road and he was holding on the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.  Virgil felt panic rise up in him again.  Was Roman mad at him?  Virgil felt more tears run down his face.  Scared Roman would just get more angry if he didn't tell him, Virgil took a shaky breath before speaking.

"I tried to run away at first but Josh, I mean Cody, grabbed me.  Matt punched me in the stomach and face before Josh shoved me into the wall," Virgil rambled.  He was talking too fast.  He was getting more and more anxious as he spoke and tears were falling faster.  His breathing was getting too shallow again.  "Then one of them kicked me and grabbed my hood so it choked me and then I was on the ground."

Virgil was lurched forward as Roman slammed the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.  Roman was absolutely fuming as he punched the steering wheel and muttered curses under his breath.

It was too much for Virgil and he broke down again.  He let out a sob as he buried his head into his hands

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Virgil said between sobs.

"I'm not angry at  _you_.  I'm angry at  _them_ ," Roman seethed.  Roman forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths before continuing.

"Virgil," Roman said, softer.  Virgil took a shaky breath as he tried to slow his tears.  He heard Roman unbuckle and felt his arm go around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered.  "You did nothing wrong."

Virgil started to slow his breathing again.

"You have nothing to apologize for.  I'm sorry for not getting there sooner, for not stopping them from hurting you," Roman said as he rubbed Virgil's back.

Virgil had calmed down significantly, but tears were still leaking from his eyes.  He then unbuckled himself and turned to hug Roman.  Roman immediately reciprocated as Virgil rested his head on his shoulder.  Roman continued to rub his back as he felt Virgil's shaky breaths against his neck.

"It's okay, it's okay," Roman whispered.  Virgil sniffed and pulled away, wiping tears from his face.  He nodded and sat back.

"Let's go get that scrape fixed up, yeah?" Roman asked, sitting back in his own seat.  Virgil just nodded again.  Roman reached out and touched Virgil's shoulder, and there it remained the rest of the way home.

 

Roman's house was empty when they arrived.  Roman led Virgil up to his room and Virgil sat at the foot of the bed as Roman went to grab the first aid kit.  Virgil put his hand up to his face and flinched back in pain as he made contact with the bruise starting to form above his jaw.

Roman came back and asked Virgil to take off his hoodie.  Virgil usually wouldn't want to, but he was too tired to argue.  He took it off, leaving him in his oversized MCR t-shirt.

Roman gently lifted up one of Virgil's sleeves to examine the forming bruise on his arm from being shoved into the wall and frowned.

"Can you...?" Roman trailed off, gesturing to Virgil's shirt.  Virgil sighed and would usually object, but he was tired so he just lifted his shirt so Roman could see the forming bruises on his stomach and side.  He shivered as Roman's fingers gently brushed against the skin on his side.  Roman's hand was then gently brushing Virgil's cheek as he examined the bruise forming above his jaw.

Roman then grabbed his desk chair and put it so he could sit in front of Virgil.  He gingerly reached out and touched Virgil's cheek, avoiding the forming bruise, so he could steady Virgil's face as he wiped away the dried blood from the scrape with a rag.  Virgil closed his eyes and relished in the attention and soft touch from Roman.  He opened his eyes once Roman took his hands away.

"Now this stuff's gonna sting a bit, sorry," Roman said as he opened the bottle of some sort of antiseptic.  Virgil groaned but turned his face to give Roman easier access to the scrape on his cheek.  He closed his eyes as Roman's hand returned to the opposite cheek.

He winced as he felt the sting of the antiseptic.  He slowly opened his eyes and his breath hitched as he saw how close Roman's face was to his own.  He hoped Roman didn't hear.  Roman was too focused on what he was doing that it took him a moment to realize Virgil was staring at him.  He shifted his eyes so they met with Virgil's before darting back.  Virgil noticed that Roman's cheeks were slightly pink.

Virgil shakily lifted his hand so it was on top of the one cupping his cheek.  He saw the blush in Roman's cheeks darken.  Roman made sure to finish before leaning back slightly to get a better look at Virgil's face.

Neither of them moved as to not break the moment.  Roman was the first one to dare to move, moving slightly closer towards Virgil.  In turn, Virgil reached out with his other hand to tangle his hand in Roman's hair, pushing them closer.  Virgil closed his eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other.  Roman rubbed Virgil's cheek with his thumb.  Virgil winced slightly as Roman touched his forming bruise, so Roman moved his hand down to Virgil's neck.

"Thank you," Virgil murmured.  "For everything."

"Of course," Roman whispered.  "Anything for you.

Virgil let go of Roman's hand and hair so both hands could cup Roman's cheeks.  As Virgil did so, Roman closed the gap between them and kissed him.  It was slow and gentle, as if Roman was afraid Virgil would break.  Virgil put his hands down from Roman's cheeks to wrap them around his waist as Roman decided to deepen the kiss.  Still slow, but more passionate.  Virgil melted as one of Roman's hands trailed down his neck to his waist.

Eventually both of them had to pull back for air.  Roman rested his forehead back against Virgil's and closed his eyes, putting his hand back up to Virgil's cheeks.

Virgil couldn't believe that just happened.  Roman, the most popular boy in school, had kissed  _him_.

"Why?" Virgil murmured without meaning to.  Roman opened his eyes and leaned back

"Why what?"

"Why me?" Virgil asked, voiced cracking.  Roman reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Because I've been crazy about you ever since that project we had together," he whispered.  Virgil shivered as he felt Roman's breath on his ear.

"Really?" Virgil asked in disbelief as blush started rising to his cheeks.

"Mhm," Roman hummed before gingerly placing a kiss on the forming bruise on his face.  "I mean, you're so adorable how could I not?"

Virgil felt his cheeks grow hotter.  Roman leaned back and smiled.

"Let me get you some tylenol to  help your bruising," Roman said.  He kissed Virgil's forehead then left.  Virgil sat their in shock as he heard Roman walk down the stairs.

Then he fully processed what happened and buried his head in his hands and grinned like an idiot.

And then he realized how tired he was.  All of today's events hit him like a freight train leaving him exhausted.  He kicked off his shoes before moving back to lean against Roman's headboard and pillows.  He made sure to sit as straight as he could or he was sure he'd fall asleep immediately.  He just needed something to support him from behind; he was so tired he was scared he'd fall over.

Roman walked in to see Virgil rubbing his eyes.

"You tired, darling?" Roman asked.  Virgil melted at the pet name.

"Take this first," Roman said, handing him the tylenol and a glass of water.  Roman took the glass and set it on his bedside table.  He sat next to Virgil and wrapped his arm around him.  Virgil adjusted himself to where he was hugging Roman and resting his head on his chest.  Roman rubbed Virgil's back and Virgil hummed in contentment.

"Rest, love," Roman whispered then kissed the top of Virgil's head.  Virgil smiled and allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

 

Virgil woke up to see it was almost eight o'clock and Roman was gone.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and walking into the hallway.

"Roman?" he called out.

"Downstairs!" Roman called back.  Virgil went downstairs to see Roman in the middle of Snow White.  He smiled when he saw Virgil.

"Feeling better?" Roman asked as he got up to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.  Virgil nodded and smiled as Roman pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Wanna stay the night?  We never got to go out and see a movie, so do you wanna have a movie night?  My parents will be home late and we can order pizza," Roman asked, smiling while biting his lip.

"I'd love to, but I'd have to call my parents."

"Right, of course."

After getting permission from his mom and getting the pizza ordered, Virgil was sitting on the couch as Roman went through the shelves and shelves of DVDs.

"Wanna have a Disney marathon?" Roman asked, turning around to face Virgil.  He looked so excited there was no way Virgil could say no.

"Sure."

Roman beamed and his eyes lit up as he grabbed all the Disney classics.  He popped on in and then settled next to Virgil, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.  Virgil got closer to Roman as he rested his head on his shoulder.

He looked up at Roman.  Roman's eyes were glued to the screen as he hummed along to the songs without realizing.  Virgil leaned up a bit and kissed his jaw.  Roman smiled and gave Virgil a quick kiss in return.

Virgil settled back down and reached out to hold Roman's hand that wasn't around his shoulders.  Roman started to rub the back of Virgil's hand with his thumb and Virgil sighed happily.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Virgil whispered.  He felt Roman freeze under him at the statement before quickly relaxing again.

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one," he whispered as he pulled Virgil into another deep kiss.

 

Around two in the morning the pair started getting sleepy.  Roman led Virgil back upstairs and gave him a spare toothbrush and a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt he could wear to sleep.  Virgil got exasperated over how much Roman cooed over how big Roman's clothes were on him.

They found themselves back in the position they were earlier, only this time Roman fell asleep first.  Virgil examined Roman's features: his long eyelashes and perfect eyebrows that most girls were jealous of, the few freckles that sprinkled his face.  He was beautiful, and Virgil was somehow lucky enough to have him.

Virgil soon found it hard to keep his own eyes open.  Despite sleeping earlier, he had an exhausting day.  He cuddled more into Roman and in turn Roman pulled him closer in his sleep.  He fell asleep listening to Roman's deep breathing and heartbeat, content and at peace in Roman's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other fics if you liked this one <3 Requests are open on my tumblr imlovethomassanders. Thanks for reading1


End file.
